granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Coop Quests/Hard
Edit this section < Back to Coop Quests The Hard Coop stages contain the same quests as Normal, but, with the increased damage and health, paying attention to the mechanics is more important to save time and prevent the need for Full Elixirs or retreating. Hard Stage 2 In a Dusk Dream :The Slime boss on this stage only takes significant damage from non-elemental attacks. It is the most efficient stage (in terms of time & AP usage) for RP/EXP farming and also drops a healthy supply of Full Elixir, Half Elixir and Vortical Pinwheel. : :It's recommended to bring characters who have skills which do non-elemental damage such as: Threo, Clarisse, Camieux (Summer), Camieux (Fire) and Camieux (Earth). : :Another strategy is to have the Sword Master class with Disparia equipped as your main weapon, this requires you to have drawn Jeanne d'Arc (Dark) from the gacha. It's one of the better methods because you can do 2 runs every minute like this and you'll have 5 open character slots for EXP farming. : :A strategy for newer players is to bring the Hermit skill Venom, otherwise aim to Chain Burst as much as possible. The Wailing Wind :Tiamat has a high chance to trigger into the devastating Tornado Disaster every 25%. If you are not running a Fire team, be aware of these HP breakpoints and take necessary precautions. Sometimes she never uses it, sometimes she uses it all 3 times, so it's hard to predict when you will need countermeasures. Hard Stage 3 White-Hot Temper :Very high HP and buffs himself with Attack Up. At low HP, starts dealing huge damage with his regular attacks. A Puppet's Dream :Has a trigger per player that buffs Repel, so either bring a lot of Dispels or go slowly and attack into it rather than using skills. Hard Stage 4 Burning Up :Its Charge Attack deals 1 million damage, so kill it before it goes off. Hard Stage 5 A Pointy End :Has a chance to cast Repel, so beware. Unwavering Loyalty :Same as A Puppet's Dream, it has a per-player trigger that puts up Repel. In My Sights :Can inflict Paralyze on the entire party. Venomous Her :50% HP trigger to use a high Water damage AOE attack that inflicts Corruption. Bring Clarity or an Earth team. Hard Stage 6 Unsmothered Flame :Turn 1 it inflicts a 30,000 damage Poison on itself. If you use your own poison, it will overwrite it. Charge Attacks either deal Fire damage to the entire party, or big Fire damage to a single character and inflicts Burn. On the turn it dies to the poison, it will "explode" for a ton of damage on your entire party. If you are knocked out, it will not take the poison damage, so bring Sidewinder or a dodge character. Or bring fixed damage. Behind the Curtain :Bring lots of Dispels and coordinate who will use whenever he casts Hide. Hard Stage 7 Insatiable Hunger :Will Paralyze the entire party when any buffs or debuffs are used, and at 75% HP. Wind's Melody :Can Charm the entire party, so bring Clarity. Will also cast Repel, so bring Dispel or proceed slowly. Smash to Pieces :Granblue Fantasy's very own Metapod, he will cast Harden at 50% and periodically afterwards, drastically reducing the amount of damage he takes. Either soldier through with damage in the 3-4 digits or bring Dispel. Hard Stage 8 Intense Stare :Counters Attack Down, Defense Down, Charm, and Blind with an all-party Paralyze. Counters multiattack buffs with Charm. Broken Pride :Very resistant to debuffs and deals heavy damage at low HP. Heart of Stone :50% trigger to inflict Charge Attack Seal, then 25% HP trigger to use an extremely high damage Axis Mundi.